May
2011 *1st - Brandon Vivian Live 2010: Journey Into the Mines is released on YouTube. *4th - The song Disco 1 is created. *7th - The website vivianvideo.com goes live. *27th - vivianvideo.com site update (change log, Facebook, misc). *28th - vivianvideo.com site update (support page, history, front page). 2010 *1st - 60 Second Comics 75 is released. *4th - 60 Second Comics 76 is released. *6th - 60 Second Comics 77 is released. *7th - 60 Second Comics 78 is released. *9th - The song Unsettling Symphony is created. *11th - 60 Second Comics 79 is released. *13th - 60 Second Comics 80 is released. *15th - Pink Lemonade 6 is released, as well as Hector the Headcrab on YouTube. The song Hector Theme is created. 2009 *1st - The first version of the song Glaciality is created. The song Itsasong 1 is created. *2nd - Work begins on Sand Pit. The song Cannapalucha is created. *3rd - Sand Pit version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The song Jazzerus 1 is created. *15th - The song Undertitled is created. *16th - The songs Rhythm, Tribal 1, and the original version of Zenithal Reflection are created. *17th - Journey Into the Mines version 1.6.5 is finished. *30th - Random Sketches I is released on DeviantArt. *31st - Vivian Video headquarters officially moves to Gibraltar, Michigan from Taylor, Michigan. 2008 *8th - The Moon Song is performed live at a school concert. *17th - The song 8 AM is created. *22nd - The Moon Song is performed live at a school concert. *26th - Exclusives 27 is released. *28th - Exclusives 28 is released. 2007 *1st - Work begins on Civilization Goochey. The songs Awesome 1, Awesome 1 Boss Remix, Awesome 2, Battle 1, Boss 1, Boss 2, Boss 3, Evil 1, Industry 1, Ka-yah!, Klp, and Goodcint are created. *2nd - A notecard comic of School Goochies is created. *3rd - Homework of Doom episode 1 is created. *4th - The song Jbiu is created. *8th - A notecard comic of Locoboy and Goocheyman is created. *14th - Civilization Goochey goes on hiatus. The song Cool 1 is created. *15th - The songs Deathbound Theme, Future 2, and Spooky 1 are created. *21st - The songs Listerine and Winter are created. *22nd - The song Cool 2 is created. *23rd - The songs Crazy Stuff, Chinese 1, Devlon Inc Escape, and Fast Loco are created. *24th - The songs Spooky Battle Remix, Spooky 1 Remix, and Devlon Inc Party Remix are created. *27th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! 3 is released. *30th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! 4 is released. 2006 *2nd - A notecard comic of Loco Inc is created. *7th - 2 notecard comics of Loco Inc are created. *23rd - MadTwister Trading Cards of Greg, Zacky, and Joshez are created. 2004 *6th - Brandon Vivian joins the internet. 1992 *23rd - Jacob Schaller is born.